Ben 10: The Wintarian Race
by RynUhara
Summary: The illegitimate princess of the Wintarian race moves to Bellwood with her human mother to get away from her past. Follow Ben and his friends as he gets to know who this girl is and what makes her so special. BenXJulie and KevinXGwen
1. Chapter 1

"Ben 10: The Wintarian Race" Chapter 1

"They're going to hate me, I just know it." 15 year-old Ella Bates was picking at her breakfast as her mom was double checking her backpack to make sure she didn't forget anything, as if she were still in elementary school.

"Well, _I_ think you're great."

She rolled her blue eyes at her mother's comment. "Of course you do. I'm you're daughter." Ella stood up and put her dishes away. "I just know that I'm going to do something ridiculous."

"Like what?" Her mother chuckled. "You don't have anything to worry about, I promise you. That's the reason we moved to Bellwood."

"Yes, Bellwood, the place where it is sooo normal for you to walk down the street and see aliens around every corner." Ella put her hands on her hips as she checked herself over in the mirror for the fifth time that morning. Her wavy chocolate colored hair was in place, her icy blue eyes sparkled and her clothes looked satisfactory.

"You would be surprised." Her mother laughed. Of course she would choose Bellwood over any other place. She _was _a Plumber after all. The only reason Ella was even born was because she and some alien had been scandelous on one of her many missions in the past.

She had been used to being able to make her features look normal. The only thing she wasn't able to shake from her alien form were her eyes. The eyes that reminded her that she wasn't a normal human girl. She was half alien.

At least she was one of the lucky ones. She had come across other half aliens in her time that she had been with her mother. There were kids that were half of a race that didn't even remotely resemble a human. Her mom had explained that the anatomy and appearance of her people were actually very similar to a human, so it was easy for her to be attracted to her father without feeling weird about being with him.

"You look great." Ella felt her mom rest the straps of her backpack on her shoulders.

"They're going to think that I'm a freak. I should just stay home with you and Brielle." Ella argued once more.

No one knew about Brielle. She was the whole reason her mom had moved them to Bellwood. It was Ella's own mistakes that had caused Brielle to be born.

"I told you." Her mother gave her a stern look. "I will take care of her while you're at school." She began to push her daughter out the door. "Don't worry about anything, El. You need to do this."

Ella stared at the closed door for a moment after being kicked out of her own house. She groaned and kicked up some of the dirt on her yard and began to walk to Bellwood high school.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" She heard someone yell in her direction.

Her enhanced reflexes allowed her to step out of the way before being ran over by a guy on his bike.

"Watch where you're going!" Ella yelled after him, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"SORRY!" He looked back and appologized, then kept going forward. Great, he was going to the same place she was.

(Break)

"Good morning." Mrs. Burns greeted her class in the cheery way she always did.

"Good morning." The class repeated back in a monotonous mannor.

"I have some exciting news for you all today." She grinned with glee.

Ben Tennyson rolled his eyes. It was probably another pop quiz. English class was such a pain sometimes. He hated the fact that it was always his first one of the day.

"We have a new student who just moved to Bellwood." Mrs. Burns said, surprising the class with the information. No one ever moved to Bellwood in the middle of the school year.

"I hope you all can make her feel welcome." All the guys smirked at the second part of this announcement. A girl. Not from Bellwood. She had to be better looking than most.

Mrs. Burns opened the door and let the girl into the class room. All eyes were on her.

"Go on, introduce yourself using three adjectives."

Ella groaned and stepped forward. "I am the new student, Ella Bates..." She looked down at her feet and thought for a moment.

"Do you even know what an adjective is?" Mrs. Burns raised her eyebrow at the girl.

Ella narrowed her eyes at the old woman. "I am a swift, talented, and _powerful_ athlete."

"My apologies." The old teacher stepped back, frightened by the look in Ella's eyes. "You should go and take a seat over there, by Miss Yamamoto and Mister Tennyson."

_Tennyson?_ Ella wondered. _As in the Ben Tennyson?_ She thought of all the stories her mother had told her of the child super hero. She always thought he was fake, until she had actually seen him on the news when she was a kid around that time.

Ella calmly placed herself in the middle of the two people that the teacher had directed her, making sure she didn't show any emotion.

"Hey there, I'm Ben." The guy next to her held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ella." She smiled slightly, taking his hand. She gasped as the watch on his wrist shocked her. "Ouch."

"Sorry about that!" Ben appologized and began to mess with the watch. "This stupid thing always does weird things."

"_New DNA detected_." The automated voice said, muffled by Ben quickly sitting on it. He quickly looked up at Ella as she looked away, trying not to act like she had noticed.

_New DNA?_ Ben wondered as he watched the girl next to him carefully. _Could she be an alien?_ _She doesn't look like it, but I better talk to her after school just in case._

"Hey, would you like to come and hang out with me and a few friends of mine after school?" Ben asked, tapping Ella's shoulder.

"Ha. The only way I could do that is if you liked kids."

"You kidding? We love kids, right Julie?" Ben looked over Ella's shoulder to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure." Julie smiled slightly and turned her attention back to Mrs. Burn's lesson.

Ben rolled his eyes and smiled slightly back to Ella. "Really, you should come and hang out with us. Kid included."

"I guess." Ella sighed. "I need someone to bring me up to date on school anyways."

"Cool." Ben beamed at her. "Meet up at the Mr. Smoothie on 8th after school?"

"Sure, I guess." Ella shrugged. It wasn't every day you were invited to hang out with Ben 10.

(Break)

"Are you sure this chick is going to show up?" Kevin asked Ben. He and the rest of the group had been waiting for almost an hour now.

"I'm positive." Ben growled in reply. The omnitrix had been acting strange since the encounter with Ella that morning. It was glowing light blue and kept saying something about the new DNA.

"Face it, Ben. It's been an hou-"

"Sorry I'm late." A feminine voice came from behind the group, causing Ben to smirk at everyone.

"Guys, this is Ella. Ella this is Kevin and my cousin Gwen, and you already know Julie." Ben introduced the girl to the group.

"So you're the real deal." Ella laughed, slightly waving at them. "This is Brielle." She introduced the child she had on her hip. "The reason I'm late."

"Aww, she's so cute!" Gwen cooed at the little girl.

"Thank you." Ella smiled and put Brielle down into a high chair. "So why did you want to see me anyway?"

"This is going to be kind of a personal question." Ben said. Everyone was looking at Ella.

"O...kay?"

"Do you know anything about aliens?" Julie asked her.

"Uhm... Sort of." Ella played with a piece of her hair and laughed nervously.

"What about the Plumbers?" Kevin asked.

"My mom is one..." Ella admitted. "What does that have to do with me, though?"

"Well, we know that there's a lot of Plumbers kids who are part alien. The watch keeps telling me something about new DNA, and it started right after we shook hands earlier."

"Oh." Ella looked down and sighed. "It probably is because I'm half Wintarian, huh?"

"Wintarian? No way." Kevin looked at her wide-eyed.

"What's a Wintarian?" Ben and Gwen asked.

"It's this bad ass race of people who can control anything to do with water and ice. None of the weapons that I could ever get my hands on could match the natural power of those guys." Kevin explained with enthusiasm. "And that king of theirs. He's not someone you wanna mess with."

"And you're one of them?" Gwen looked at Ella in shock.

"Yeah..." Ella moved one of the cups next to her, causing it to leave a ring of water on the table. She waved her hand over it and the water spiked up and froze solid. Brielle clapped with joy at that.

"Cool! Cool!" She giggled, trying to do the same, but wasn't able to.

"Yeah, that is cool." Ben said in awe. "Hey, can I see your hand for a sec?"

"Uh. Sure." Ella held out her hand in confusion. Ben took it and placed it on the Omnitrix.

"Oww! It bit me!" Ella recoiled her hand and sucked on the finger that the watch "bit" her on.

"That's not nice." Brielle pointed at Ben.

"Sorry." Ben said, scratching his head. "It's never done that before."

"_DNA analysis complete._" The automated voice said, causing the watch to go back to its normal state.

Ben played with the watch for a moment, then a hologram of himself appeared on the watch.

"Why does it look like me?" Ben raised his eyebrow.

"The only real difference in the Wintarian's appearance is that their color features are a lot more wild than ours." Kevin explained. "Like her eyes. Those aren't normal."

"He's right." Ella sighed. "My natural hair color is really white as snow. Mom also said that I have my father's skin, which is why I'm so pale. There's another part of my race that has a pale blue colored skin. It differs with each part of the planet."

"Cool." Ben smirked, very intrigued by this new alien. "I'll have to try this one out soon."

"I'm hungry." Brielle whined, breaking the awkward silence in the group.

"Here." Ella dug around in her bag and handed the little girl a snack. "I'll get you something else when we get home, okay?"

"Okay." The little girl took the snack without argument.

"So how old is your sister?" Gwen asked, grinning at the child next to Ella.

"Oh... She's two and a half." Ella smiled nervously. "And erm... She's not my sister. She's really my daughter."

Everyone stared at Ella with wide eyes.

"But you're so young." Julie commented.

"I make mistakes, too." Ella shrugged and looked down. "That's why we moved to Bellwood. You fall in love one time, and it makes you the whore of the town, I guess."

"We don't think that." Ben reassured her. "You need anything, you can count on us."

"Thanks." Ella smiled slightly. Maybe the people here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ben 10: The Wintarian Race" Chapter 2

"So how was your first day? You came home and took Bri pretty quickly with out telling me where you were going." Ella's mom was sitting across from her daughter, who was reading for the assignment that the English teacher wanted her to catch up on with the class. Brielle was asleep with her head in Ella's lap, her long chocolate hair sprayed over her face and Ella's lap in a wild fashion.

"I was meeting some friends at Mr. Smoothies." Ella answered, absently stroking her daughter's hair as she read.

"You've already made friends?" Her mother smirked. "I told you that you would do fine today. So what are they like?"

"Well... You actually wouldn't believe who one of them is, mom." Ella marked her place in the book and put it down and looked at her mother with all sincerity.

"Who is it?" Her mom grinned in excitement, already having a feeling of who she was talking about.

"Ben Tennyson." Her daughter confirmed with a smirk. "He's so cool, mom. Nothing like I thought he was going to be when I first heard about him."

"That's great, honey!" Ella's mom clapped with delight.

"Bri is real taken with him, too." Ella smiled slightly. "He lent her his jacket, and she hasn't taken it off since. I have to remember to bring it back to him tomorrow."

"I can tell you that he's probably a better figure in her life than Briyar." Her mother rolled her eyes, thinking of her granddaughter's father. "If he doesn't have a girlfriend, maybe you should go after him." She smirked mischievously.

"No mom. I don't want a boyfriend right now, and besides, he has a girlfriend." Ella shook her head fast, refusing to let her inner blush surface.

"So you do like him?" Her mom smiled even more.

"Just a little." Ella hid herself behind her hair. "You should have seen him with Bri. It was so attractive to me to see someone treat her like a princess." She said in a muffled voice.

"Does he know that Bri is your daughter?"

"Yes! That's another great thing about these people I met today." Ella grinned, obviously on cloud 9. "And they said that they would keep it a secret from the others at school. They're so... awesome!" She squealed with delight.

"Calm down, El." Her mother laughed, pointing to her granddaughter who was beginning to stir.

"Oops." Ella covered her mouth, still grinning with excitement. "I'm glad we moved here, mom. I'm away from him and those crappy people that were at my old school, and I also have a fresh start with great people."

"I'm happy for you, El." Her mother stood and brushed her hand through her hair.

"What do you say we call it a night?"

"Just what I was thinking." Ella carefully took Brielle in her arms, making sure that she didn't wake her.

"That jacket looks like it's going to swallow her up." Her mom laughed, brushing the hair out of Brielle's face.

"I'm going to take it off of her when I put her in her PJs." Ella giggled. "If she'll let go of it for two minutes."

After saying their good nights, the mother and daughter duo went to their own rooms.

Ella put her book for English in her open backpack as she walked into her room with her daughter asleep on her shoulder. She softly shut the door with her foot and laid Brielle on her bed.

After she changed into her night gown, she turned to her daughter so she could remove her clothing. Brielle was clutching Ben's green jacket for dear life.

Ella slowly unclenched her daughter's fingers from the fabric and lifted it from her tiny body. She neatly folded the jacket and placed it next to her bag, hoping that she wouldn't forget it the next morning.

Now the tricky part was next. She carefully took Brielle's clothes off, recoiling her hands from time to time if she stirred, and finally had her in her own night gown.

Ella jumped back suddenly when her daughter's blue eyes fluttered open with out warning and focused themselves on her mother.

"Mommy." The two year old whined, obviously exhausted still. "I want my jacket." She finished, sniffling and tears threatening to form in her icey eyes.

"Baby, that's not yours." Ella tried to explain. "That's mister Ben's jacket, and you know it."

"I want my jacket." The little girl whined again, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Ella rolled her eyes and swiftly grabbed the jacket. A breeze hit her in the face and with it came the irresistible scent of... Ben Tennyson?

Ella stood there for a moment, not realizing what she had just done. Her cheeks began to turn pink and she covered her mouth, mortified by the sudden thoughts and feelings she had as the scent hit her.

She lifted her daughter up and gently put her into the small bed across from Ella's own, catching more of Ben's scent.

Ella shook her head fast and turned the light off. _He's taken El._ She kept telling herself. _You don't need a guy in your life right now anyway. You just got here._

(Break)

"Hey." Ben greeted Ella the next morning as she was walking out of her house. It turned out that the guy from the day before on his bike was actually Ben.

"Good morning." Ella smiled and shyly held out his jacket. "Brielle wouldn't let go of it at all last night, so it probably smells like baby lotion now."

"It's cool." Ben said as he put the garment on and zipped it up. "So did you get all that reading done last night?"

"As if!" Ella giggled. "I love books, but please! I can't read the old English translation of _Romeo and Juliet _and _Hamlet_ all in one night. Brielle also wanted me to read it to her in a British accent, and kept stopping me when she wanted something. I finally got her to stop paying attention to me and had her watch cartoons until she fell asleep."

"She's a cute kid." Ben laughed.

"And she knows it, too." Ella smirked, looking down at their feet as they walked.

"So... What about Bri's dad?" Ben finally asked, addressing the obvious tension between the two. "Is he around?"

"Briyar..." Ella sighed. "I haven't seen him since she was born to be honest. The thought of having a kid at 15 really freaked him out. I was 13 at the time, and I didn't understand why he would leave after he had said all the casual 'I love you's and what not. He won't help out with her."

"He doesn't know what he's missing, that's for sure." Ben said. "Brielle is a great kid, and smart too. I don't think he knows what he gave up. You included."

Ella didn't know how to respond to what Ben had said. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, so she quickly looked away from him.

_No one, not even Briyar, has ever said anything like that to me. _She thought to herself.

"Did I say something to make you upset?" Ben looked at Ella with worried eyes.

"No, not at all!" Ella forced a smile and beamed it at Ben. "I was just deep in thought, that's all."

"Good. I'd feel terrible if I did something to make you upset." Ben said, sighing with relief.

"No no no." Ella giggled. "I space out sometimes is all."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

Ella looked down at her phone and gasped. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrow. "Why'd you stop."

"Sorry, Ben. I won't be making it to school today." Ella said turning around to go back to her house. "Can you get my assignments for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Ben nodded.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Ella said as she took off.

"Hmm... Wonder what's with her."

(Break)

"Mom, is it true?" Ella asked as she walked in the door.

"Yes." Her mother nodded, a grim look on her face. "After almost sixteen years... He's requesting to have contact with Earth."

"I'm going get to really meet my father..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben 10: The Wintarian Race" Chapter 3

Ella was surprised to find herself in the Plumber's headquarters only hours after finding out the news of being allowed to meet her father for the first time.

She was in the holding room next to the communications lab, sitting in formal Wintarian wear. She felt so awkward with the way the dress looked on her. It only hugged around her torso and waist, leaving her legs bare.

She glanced at herself in the mirror across the room from where she was. She didn't even look like Ella anymore. Her chocolate hair was now her natural snow white color, and her eyes shined brighter than ever. Her skin looked as if there were a thin layer of ice over it, sparkling in the flauresent lighting.

Brielle was sitting with her grandmother in similar wear as her mother. The only difference Ella could see was that her daughter was a lot smaller than what she was, and her hair was still the beautiful dark color it always was.

"I feel like I'm naked." Ella finally said, hugging her arms around her body.

"I think you look beautiful." Her mother smiled to her. It was obvious that she was as nervous as her daughter was. Her royal blue dress flowed down her slender body, and her own chocolate brown hair was pulled out of her face. No one would have guessed that she was a mother, let alone a grandmother.

"We're ready for you in here, now." One of the men in a strange protective suit said as he opened the door to the communications lab.

Ella and her mother slowly stood, looking at each other for their own support. Brielle ran to her mother and was lifted into her embrace.

"Are you ready for this?" Ella asked her mom, who looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She stood tall and lead her small family into the huge room.

Ella's eyes widened when she saw who was all in the room. She knew there would be people there, but not as many as there were.

Her eyes scanned over the faces, and ended up resting on a familiar one.

"B-Ben?" Ella stared at her friend as if she were a deer in headlights.

"Ella? Is that you? Why are you here?" Ben stood, staring at the girl in awe. He had never seen her look so... wild.

"Hi!" Brielle waved to Ben, giggling with delight at seeing one of her favorite people.

"Hey there, Bri." Ben laughed, taking the child as she practically launched herself from her mother's arms.

"Okay, settle down you three." An old man in a Hawaiian shirt said, causing all eyes to be on him. "King Brikian has never asked for an audience of this sort before, so you can see the importance of this event."

"Please stand here, Miss Bates." One of the techs instructed her. Ben followed with Brielle in his arms, along with Ella's mom.

Ella stared at the huge screen in front of her that her father would be appearing on soon. She had no clue who he was or what he looked like. One thing did confuse her, though. Why was he appearing with the King of Wintaria? Was he really _that_ important?

"Everyone, may I present King Brikian of Wintaria." The old man introduced the king as the screen flickered to life, revealing a scruffy man in his early thirties. He had snow white hair like Ella's, and deep blue eyes. Not as light as hers, but beautiful all the same. His skin glittered on camera just as the crown placed on his head was.

"Brikian." Ella's mother let out a breath at the sight of the man.

"Hello, Grace." The king smirked down at Ella's mother.

"Mom, is this...?" Ella turned and looked at her mother in shock.

"Yes, Ella." Her mother nodded. "King Brikian is your father."

"So this is Ellainia." The king looked down upon his daughter.

"H-hello." Ella slightly waved at the man on the screen.

His gaze shifted to Ben and Brielle. "That child has Wintarian blood running through her veins, doesn't she?"

Ella swallowed hard and nodded her head. "Her name is Brielle."

"I see. And this young man is...?"

"I'm Ben Tennyson, sir." Ben introduced himself. "I'm a friend of Ellairen?" He looked at Ella, confused.

"Ellainia." Ella corrected, pursing her lips together.

"So you are the infamous Ben 10." The king smirked down at the boy. "A wise choice, daughter."

Ella and Ben looked at each other and back at the king, both of their faces instantly turned red at his comment.

"N-no you have it wrong, we're just-"

"We can speak about this at a later date." Brikian interrupted. "I need to speak with you on another matter."

"Yes sir, what is it?" Ella asked, feeling anxious as to why her father had arranged this meeting anyway.

"Wintaria is in danger. We are at war with the Galagdians."

"Galagdians?" Ben questioned.

"They're a race that are raised to fight from birth." The old man explained. "Their fire power is enough to take out a planet in one swoop. The Wintarians are obviously strong enough to hold them back, however."

"I fear that we are going to need help from you Earthlings." The king looked breifly embarrassed at the thought, but then turned to his daughter. "But you, daughter, I have a different task."

"You want _me_ to help?" Ella asked in shock. She didn't know anything about fighting.

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "Ellainia, I want you to come and live on Wintaria with me for a while. I want you to come and help me lead. Just until this war is over."

Ella stared up at her father in shock. Her? Lead a whole _planet_ with a father she just met?

"But Brielle-"

"Bring the child with you." Her father said. "I would love to get to know my granddaughter."

Ella tried to gather her thoughts, still not sure what to say. Her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"El, he needs you."

"I know, mom. But if I leave, you will be alone." Tears were threatening to form in Ella's eyes at this point. She didn't want her mother to be left alone.

"I'll stay here with Magister Tennyson and help out on my end. I'll be fine, Ella." Her mom reassured her.

"What is your answer, Ellainia?" King Brikian asked his daughter. "Will you come and learn your place as a princess of Wintaria?"

Ella looked at all the people around her. All of the eyes that were on her. She locked with green ones, which were strong and determined to do anything to help.

"I will." Ella answered with a nod.

"Then I look forward to your arrival, my daughter. Your sibblings will greet you with open arms, I'm sure." The king looked satisfied at his daughter. "I shall take my leave, now."

"We will be in touch to discuss our plans, sir." The old man said to King Brikian.

"Of course." He nodded. "I anxiously await your arrival, my daughter."

Once the screen was off, everyone let out a breath that they all seemed to be holding.

Ben let Brielle down, and stepped to Ella. "So you're a princess, huh?" He smirked in the playful manner he always did.

"I guess so." Ella ran her hand through her hair, feeling even more anxious than before. As she ran her hand through her hair, it returned to its chocolate state.

"Cool, mama!" Brielle giggled, pointing at Ella.

"I'm so proud of you." Ella felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

Ella turned and burried her face in her mother's shoulder and began to sob. She was feeling so many things in that one moment, it was all she could do to let her frustraitions out.

She was only fifteen. How could she help lead a planet out of war?

* * *

"So Ella is short for err..." Ben was trying to attempt to say Ella's full name again. He took her to get a smoothie with the others after the meeting with King Brikian. Everyone else was still in school.

"Ell-ain-i-a." Ella said once more, putting it in syllables and saying it slowly for him.

"Right, right." Ben nodded his head. "So if that's your first name, what is your middle name?"

"I'm not saying it." She folded her arms.

"Come on! It can't be as bad as Kirby!"

Ella giggled. "Please. Kirby is freaking awesome. Like that pink puff ball. You know?"

"No. Please don't compare it with that." Ben pleaded.

"Fine." Ella sighed. "Bernadette. You happy?"

"Bernadette?" Ben snickered. "That's such an old name. How did you end up with it?"

"It was my great-grandmother's name. Mom adored it at the time. Now... Not so much." Ella shook her head. "She thinks that the hormones caused her to name me what she did. My father chose my first name. If it had been up to her, I woud be Bernie, not Ella."

"Ouch." Ben laughed.

"Yeah." Ella giggled. "She says that I did a much better job naming Bri than she did with me."

"What's Bri's full name?" Ben questioned.

"Brielle Faith." Ella smiled, looking down at her smoothie. "That was the only thing I was sure of when I was going to be a mom."

"I could never imagine going through what you have." Ben said, leaning against the building they were outside of.

"It's hard, but it's worth everything." Ella sighed. "I'm so worried of how she's going to take being on Wintaria. I'm not sure how I'm going to do, myself."

"I think you're going to do a good job." Ben said, trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so." She bit her lip. "I have these sibblings that I have never met before in my life, and I have to work with them to make Wintaria a better place. I don't have any clue how I'm going to do that. They were born into royalty, and I know nothing about being royal."

"Just be yourself. There's no harm in that, right?"

"I hope not."

"Look, let's not worry about that. You should relax before we go." Ben kept trying to lift her spirits up.

"We?" Ella raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ben beamed. "I get to come with you. Your father requested that I come and help out with the war efforts."

Ella sighed with relief. "At least now I'll know someone there that I can talk to."

"Okay, so no more dread!" Ben stood tall and smirked at Ella. "Now, we just have fun with our friends until we wait for someone to say otherwise."

"You're right." Ella smiled. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"No problem. You can count on me for anything." Ben beamed another smile. "Now let's go see a movie or something while we wait for the others to get out."

"Sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ben 10: The Wintarian Race" Chapter 4

"Why is Bri here?" Gwen asked Ben as he walked into Mr. Smoothie with the two year old. "Where's Ella?"

"Ella had an emergency, and I offered to babysit." Ben shrugged.

"I not a baby! I a kid!" Brielle puffed out her cheeks and looked up at Ben.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm _kid_sitting." He corrected for her.

"You know if you keep doing things like that for Ella, Julie is going to be even more upset. She's already not happy about you going to Wintaria with her." Gwen said, folding her arms.

"Both of you need to relax." Ben scoffed. "Me and Ella are just friends, and she was in a bind, so I helped her out. It's not my fault if she also happens to be a princess of a planet that is in trouble."

"And you're sure that's all she is?" Gwen questioned her cousin with concern.

"I'm positive." He nodded.

"Hey guys." Julie greeted her friend and boyfriend as she came to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey there, Julie." Ben beamed up at his girlfriend.

"Hey there, Julie." Brielle mimicked.

"Is Ella here, too?" Julie looked around for the girl in question.

"No. Her and her mom had an emergency, so I offered to watch Bri." Ben explained.

"Oh, I see." Julie sighed and sat down. She had been hoping for some alone time with just her and Ben later on, but now it looked like that was a bust.

"So when are you guys leaving for Wintaria?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

"Next Tuesday." Ben replied. He was playing keep away with Brielle, who was having the time of her life.

"Are you sure that we can't come?" Julie looked up at Ben hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but the only way I even get to go is because of the fact I have Blitz." Ben said, referring to the Wintarian ego in the Omnitrix. "I have to be him as much as I can to survive the harsh weather there."

"Just make sure that you're careful while you're there." Kevin warned. "The guys on Wintaria are very territorial, especially when it comes to their women."

Gwen folded her arms and looked at her boyfriend. "And you would know this _how_?"

"Hey, I got a past I'm not proud of. Remember?" Kevin rolled his eyes. It was as if Gwen thought she was the only girl he had ever gone after in his life. She was the only one he had ever been serious about, though.

"So did Ella say how long this emergency was going to be?" Julie asked, watching her boyfriend play with the child in his lap.

"Oh, uh. Nope." Ben answered, trying to pay attention to what Julie was asking. "Her and her mom were called to go over some things about the war. I wasn't needed, so I offered to take Bri since she didn't have a babysitter."

"What about her dad?" Julie was getting kind of frustraited now. Her boyfriend always put others before her. It didn't help the fact that it was another girl he was doing favors for, either.

"Uh, well, you see." Ben tried to think of a way to put it in a delicate way. He wasn't even sure if Ella wanted anyone to know about Bri's dad and what he had done to them. "It's complicated."

"Sure it is." Julie rested her chin on her hand. It's not that she didn't like Bri or Ella, but she just didn't see how it was fair. Ben was going to be with the both of them on Wintaria for a while, and she couldn't even get a single date with Ben before he left.

"Hey, I promise we'll go do something before I go." Ben smiled in the gentle way he always did. "This was last minute, and they really needed me. They don't have a lot of people they can trust with Bri. And besides..." Ben searched for the words to say, hoping that Julie wouldn't kill him for it.

"What...?"

"King Brikian kind of thinks that I'm Bri's dad." Ben looked away, trying not to look at the three shocked people before him. "So I kind of have to act like it on Wintaria."

"You've got to be kidding!" Julie threw her hands in the air. "Or do you mean that you _let_ him think that? I bet you don't even mind doing it, do you?!"

"No, you have it all wrong. Ella tried to explain everything, but he was in too much of a hurry to listen." Ben put his hands up in defense. "We're planning on telling him the truth once the war is over and he has time to listen."

Brielle was looking back and forth between Ben and Julie, becoming frightened by Julie's shouting. She wrapped her arms around Ben and tried to hide in his jacket for safety.

Julie took a deep breath and stood up. "We'll talk about this later."

Ben watched her leave with a helpless look on his face. What else could he do?

(Break)

"Then she left." Ben sighed, explaining to Ella what had happened earlier. "She's so not happy with me at all."

They were sitting in Ella's living room, having pizza. Brielle was curled up in Ben's lap on the couch and Ella was sitting in the floor across from them, eating a slice.

It was late, so Ben wasn't able to go make up with Julie over dinner.

"I don't know what I can do to make it up to her." Ben groaned.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think she's jealous. In fact, I _know_ she is." Ella said, folding her arms. "Who wouldn't be? You're helping another girl out with problems, and she feels abandoned."

"Aww man. I didn't even think about that."

"Of course you didn't." Ella giggled. "It's coming from a girl's head."

"Right." Ben smiled slightly. "I should probably get going."

"Okay." Ella stood up and tried to take Brielle out of Ben's lap, causing her to slightly whine.

"Here, I can put her to bed." Ben offered with a smile.

"Uh. Sure." Ella returned the smile and lead him to her and Brielle's room. "Her bed is over there."

Ben gently laid the child down and covered her with her blankets.

"No." Brielle whined, reaching up for Ben. "I want you."

"Sorry, Bri." Ben told her, feeling bad about having to leave. "I have to go home now."

After hearing him say that, she began to cry. He had never heard her actually cry like she was now. Ben felt terrible.

"Don't worry about it. She does this with everyone she likes." Ella explained. "Brielle, it's bed time. Ben has to go home to his bed, so he can't stay here. Understand?"

The child looked up at her mother and sniffed.

"There, see?" Ben smiled slightly. "I can't stay here, because I have to go to my own home." He leaned down and hugged the little girl. "Good night."

"'Night." Ella smiled as he left.

"I like him, mama." Brielle said with a yawn, laying on her pillow.

"You know something, Bri... I think I do, too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ben 10: The Wintarian Race" Chapter 5

Ben, Ella and Brielle had said their goodbyes to their friends and family two days ago. They were now on a ship, heading right for Wintaria. It was starting to feel suffocating for Ella to be on a ship for so long.

Brielle and Ben were chasing each other around the small living area.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!" Brielle was chanting as she ran.

"Yes I can!" Ben called after her.

Ella was sitting on her small bed, reading a book. Her hair was tied up, a few white pieces falling around her face. She had decided to transform, making herself feel more natural about being Wintarian in stead of human. She always caught some of the other Plumbers staring at her, including Ben. Brielle always loved to see her mom look like she did.

"_Mister Tennyson_." A voice came over the intercom, causing Ben to stop chasing Brielle and look up at the speaker.

"Who that?" Brielle looked up at Ben confused.

"It's a friend of mine." Ben answered, smiling down at the little girl. "Yeah, I'm here!"

"_We're approaching the Wintarian atmosphere, I suggest you take precaussion."_

"Thanks, will do!"

Ella and Ben looked at each other and smirked. They bolted from their positions and went for the only window in the room.

Brielle tugged on both Ben and Ella's shirts, trying to get their attention. "I see too! I see too!" Ben lifted her up and held her in his arms so she could see.

"Wow." Ben and Ella both said after seeing Wintaria for the first time. It looked like a giant sparkling ball of solid ice.

"Pretty!" Brielle pointed and giggled at the blue planet.

"Yeah..." Ben agreed, glancing over at Ella. She had her icey eyes locked on Wintaria, obviously anxious about the whole thing.

"I can't believe this is really Wintaria." She whispered. "It's so beautiful."

"It's already starting to get cold." Ben said, noticing that he could now see his breath. "I better transform now, huh?"

"That would be the best." Ella nodded.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ben grinned, switching the Omnitrix to the Wintarian DNA stored inside the watch. He pushed the face of it down, causing a green flash of light to engulf his entire body.

"Cool!" Brielle giggled. She never took her eyes off of Ben.

"Blitz!" Ben shouted as the light vanished, revealing a form that looked just like his human self, except his hair had turned to where it resembled snow, his skin had become a pale and sparkling blue and his eyes looked as if there were an icey glaze over his natural green.

"Wow." Ella breathed. She had never seen this form before. He looked like a true, full blooded Wintarian.

Ben locked eyes with Ella and smirked. Blitz tended to make him feel cocky. Well... More than usual, anyway.

Brielle ran over to him and hugged on to his legs. "You look like mommy now!"

Ben chuckled and lifted her up, then looked back to Ella. "Let's go and see your home planet, Princess Ellainia."

Ella raised her eyebrow and smirked at the newly transformed Ben. "Blitz must be messing with your head or something. You've never called me by my full name before, _Benjamin._"

"It's the propper thing to use when talking to a princess, is it not?" He smirked back and offered his arm.

"I suppose." Ella took it and followed Ben's lead as they exited the ship.

_Blitz is really going to take some getting used to._ She mentally decided. _Although... This side of Ben is kind of... Sexy._

(Break)

A/N: Hey, this is reeeaaally important that you review. I love how Ben treats Brielle, so it's kind of a given that he's going to feel obligated to take over the fatherly duties because he loves her so much. I've made up two scenerios in my head, and I can't decide if I want Ben and Ella together, or if I want him and Julie together. Either way, Ella's baby daddy is going to make an appearance at some point after the war, and Ben is going to be dragged into it. There are going to be three different major parts in the fic as a whole. They will be as followed:

_(Warning: _If you don't want spoilers, skip to the next chapter to continue with the fic.)

Part 1: _The War Efforts_: In this part, you get to meet Ben's new transformation, Blitz! Blitz is apart of the species called the Wintarians, who live in extreme cold. 18,000 degrees below zero to be exact. Blitz is used to help out the half breed Princess Ellainia, also known as Ella, and her newly found father defeat the Galagdians, who have declared war on their home planet of Wintaria.

Part 2: _The Father Effect_: In part 2, Briyant, who is Brielle's father, comes back into the picture. Ben starts to become suspicious about him when he notices the massive negative change in Ella, and ends up confronting Briyant about the way he treats her and Brielle. Ella becomes closed off and broken in the end, running away with Brielle. The epic conclusion of this part includes a battle between Ben and Briyant.

Part 3: _The Lost Get Found:_ Ella and Brielle are on the run in this last part, with Ben and the others hot on her trail. Ella is afraid more than anything of love and compassion at this point, refusing to go back to Bellwood. Ella comes to terms with her feelings about Ben, causing her to burn her bridges even further. Ben may be the only one who can stand the heat long enough to drag her out.

So there we have it! If you guys have any comments or questions about the story, please leave a review. In order for this fic to have high quality, I need to know what you guys think. I can't stress that _enough!_ I hope you like my work and continue to support me.

Love always,

~_Ryn Uhara_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ben 10: The Wintarian Race" Chapter 6

"At last! You have arrived." King Brikian greeted his special guests.

"It's really you." Ella stared at her father in awe. "Dad."

Ella let go of Ben's arm and ran into the King's open ones, she hadn't realized she was crying. She burried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. His smell reminded her of Christmas, her favorite holiday.

"Why mama crying?" Brielle looked up at Ben, worried.

"She's just happy, Brielle. That's all." He explained.

"You must be Ben Tennyson." The King approached Ben and Brielle after Ella had released him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Ben smirked up at him in a cocky manner.

Brielle had clutched on to Ben tighter as King Brikian got closer, she was obviously afraid of the huge man.

"And this is my granddaughter." He smiled down at Brielle gently. "I'm sorry, child, but your name escapes me. Could you tell me it?"

"Bri..." The little girl quietly answered her grandfather.

"It's short for Brielle." Ben explained after seeing the king's confused face.

"I see. You have named her well." He told Ben.

It was Wintarian tradition for the father to give his children their first name. Ella had forgotten that her father thought Ben was Brielle's dad, and the idea of it had made her avoid Ben's eyes. She tried to hide the faint blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you and Sir Tennyson are needed in the audience room." A Wintarian boy close to Ben and Ella's age appeared before them, bowing to King Brikian.

"Yes." The king nodded and turned to the boy. "What about my sons, Brikian and Sairian? Have they been notified?"

"Yes sir. They, the royal advisor and your army commanders have also been summoned as requested."

"Very well, then. You are dismissed." He waved his hand and the boy left promptly.

King Brikian switched his focus to his daughter. "Your eldest sister will be here soon to take you to your chambers. Me and Mister Tennyson will see you and your daughter at dinner."

"Yes sir." Ella nodded, taking Brielle from Ben.

The king raised his eyebrow, watching the exchange of the child between the two. Ben noticed and leaned forward and pecked Ella's cheek.

"I will see you soon, love." He winked, obviously enjoying the reaction Ella gave him.

"Y-yeah." Ella studdered, trying to keep the act going.

Ella watched as her father and Ben walked away, and put her hand to her cheek. Blitz was _really_ going to be a challenge to get used to.

"So you are Ellainia." A feminine voice came from behind, causing Ella to spin around quickly in response.

She was met face to face with a woman who looked as if she were five years, or so, older than she was. She had similar eyes to her own, and her wavy hair was a light blue color that differed from Ella's snow white hair. The woman wore a tiara that looked as if it were carved from ice, and her silver dress flowed down her slender legs. She was obviously a princess.

"I am." She nodded. "And you are...?"

"I am your sister, Erania." The woman replied, examining Ella and Brielle with a careful and judgemental eye.

"It's a... Pleasure?" Ella said in a questionable manner, holding out her hand.

Erania frowned down at it. Her sister was obviously raised in a barbaric culture. She swiftly turned and began to walk away from Ella and Brielle.

Ella just stared at her as she walked, her mouth slightly agape from shock.

"Are you coming, or are you not?" The princess asked as she kept walking.

"R-right. I'm coming." Ella said, gathering her words and began to follow her.

"First thing is first, we _must_ fit you and the child in some gowns." Erania said as they walked. "Does Earth not have a sense in propper dress?"

Ella held back a glare. She was not liking this sister of hers. Her father did say there were more, right? Ella hoped that they were nothing like Erania.

"After we have you and the child fitted in a gown, I will escort you to the chambers that have been reserved for you. I will personally have to manage that hair of yours, I suppose. It doesn't look as if it has been taken care of very nicely."

"I wash it every day." Ella said through clenched teeth, forcing a smile.

"Must be the cleansing substance you use, then." Erania stated.

"Father has had the crystal carver working on your tiaras." She continued. "It will symbolize your authority on Wintaria. Wear it proudly."

"Sister!" A small voice squeaked from the end of the corridor. A girl in a royal blue gown ran towards the three of them and slid to a stop , almost losing her balance.

"Kaia, how many times must you be told?" Erania glared down at the small princess. "You must not run in your gowns, and you are required to always wear your slippers."

The princess named Kaia, looked down at her feet and listened as her sister scolded her. She had straight snow white hair that came down to the middle of her back and her tiara was oddly placed on her head. The shoulder straps of her royal blue gown had slipped from her shoulders and her feet were bare. She was obviously an active child who did not enjoy the restrictions that came with her position.

"Ellainia, this is our youngest sibbling." Erania said, finally propperly introducing her to the child. "Kaia this is your sister."

The little girl looked up from behind the messy hair that was in her face with her silver eyes. "Ellainia?"

"Hello." Ella smiled down at her. "You can call me Ella if you would like. This is my daughter, Brielle." She introduced the child that was on her hip.

"We were on our way to the tailor's work room." Erania said, still frowning at her sister. "Unless you are going to join us, leave us be."

"No, I would like to come!" The little girl giggled.

"Come then." The eldest sister ordered, walking forward and leaving them behind.

"Erania is all about being propper." The child whispered to Ella as they followed Erania. "So don't take it hard when she scolds you like she did me just now. I only acted like that to make her satisfied."

"I see." Ella laughed nervously. Kaia was obviously the oddball of the castle.

"So, why did you not live in the castle with mother and father like we have?" Kaia questioned.

"Well, you see-"

"She's illegitamate." Erania called over her shoulder. "Father has not rightfully claimed her. She is not mother's child."

"Oh..." Kaia mumbled, watching her feet as they walked.

"What do you mean by father not claiming me?" Ella glared at the back of her older sister's head.

"There is a ritual that a king must do in order to claim illegitamate offspring. Once that is done, the child is put in line for the throne. I am currently fourth in line, and Kaia is eighth."

"How many of us are there?" Ella asked, shocked by how high Kaia's position was held.

"You're the only illegitamate one of us." Kaia answered.

"Including you, father has nine children." Erania said as they stopped in front of a door. "Here we are."

Ella looked down at her daughter who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"You should give her to one of the nursemaids." Kaia suggested. "They will take good care of her while you get fitted in your gown."

"Erm... I don't think that is a-"

"Yurelia." Erania snapped her fingers at one of the women positioned in the corner. The woman scrambled and stood in front of her.

"Yes, princess?" She asked, awaiting Erania's order.

"Take the child while we do our business here."

"Yes, your highness." She bowed and walked over to Ella. She nervously smiled at her. "I will care for her with my life, madame."

"Her name is Brielle." Ella said, finally handing the sleeping child off to the woman after a few moments. The nursemaid was obviously nervous about holding her. Could it have been because Bri looked more like an Earthling than she did a Wintarian?

"Please be sure to explain thoroughly to her why I am not with her. If she starts to cry, tell her that she will get to see me and Ben when it's time to eat."

"Yes, madame." The woman nodded and walked away, taking Brielle with her.

"I will let you use my personal tailor until we can hire you one of your own." Erania said as they proceeded further into the room.

"NO! I said that I wanted it to be white! This is cream!" A voice shrieked from behind one of the eight blue curtains that had been set up in the room.

"My apologies, princess, I-" A Wintarian man, who had what looked like a measuring tape and some fabric draped over his shoulder was standing next to the shrieking curtain.

"You should be sorry! I am a _princess!_" The voice shrieked again. Ella was suddenly glad that the nursemaid had taken Brielle from the room.

"That's Hallia." Kaia said, looking at the curtain. "She's the sixth child."

The curtain suddenly was ripped open, revealing a slender girl about Ella's age in a white slip. Her light blue hair was pulled back into a bun, and her silver eyes were burning with rage.

"You will go and start again!" Hallia shouted at the squirrely man, pointing to the workrooms for the tailors.

"Yes, your highness!" He said as he scrambled away.

"Make it right this time, or I will have you burned at the stake!" She shrieked after him.

Erania cleared her throat, getting her sister's attention.

"Hello, Erania." Hallia said with folded arms. "What brings you here?"

"I am here to get our sister fitted for a gown." Erania answered. "Hallia, this is Ellainia."

"Oh, right." Hallia scoffed. "The illegitamate one."

"Hello." Ella greeted with an awkward wave.

"Looks like this one is going to need some lessons with Kaia." Hallia chuckled.

Ella frowned at her sister. "Laugh all you want, but at least I'm not the one who is standing in her underwear."

"Well, I never! UGH!" Hallia growled and swiftly shut the curtain. "I hope your dress makes you look like a tury!"

Erania shook her head slightly and lead Ella and Kaia to a different curtain. "Wait here while I retrieve Gaian."

"Hey, Kaia... What's a tury?" Ella asked the little girl who had made herself comfortable in a chair.

"Oh, you don't know what a tury is?" Kaia tilted her head in confusion. "It's a big fat animal that will mate with anything that moves."

"Oh..." Ella was surprised by how her sister described the thing. "Wonderful."

"Here she is, Gaian." Erania said, bringing a balding old Wintarian man behind her.

"Could you stand tall, please?" The man asked Ella. He had a gentle voice and an equally soft look about him.

Ella did as was told, and the man smiled with delight.

"She has the perfect figure for what I have been working on." The old man said to Erania. "That is, if you don't mind giving it up to her, Princess Erania."

"You make me fine gowns, Gaian. I expect the same for Ellainia. She can have the gown." Erania looked down at the old man and gave him a soft smile.

Ella looked at her oldest sister in shock. She was actually pretty when she smiled.

"Of course, your highness." The man smiled back. "Excuse me while I retrieve the gown." Gaian bowed and scuttled off to the workroom.

"I have all confidence that Gaian will give you what you need." Erania said, looking down at Ella. "I will return in an hour to retrieve you."

"Okay." Ella nodded and watched her sister leave.

"I have lessons soon, so I have to go too." Kaia sighed, standing from her chair. "I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Right." Ella answered, giving her younger sister a smile.

"Okay, good!" The girl giggled and took off running. It was a good thing Erania wasn't around to see.

(Break)

Ben didn't like strategy meetings. He knew they were important, but he still didn't like them. He especially wasn't fond of the current one he was at.

Ben was sitting across from the King and his sons, next to the army leaders. They had been discussing the same material route for the last hour and a half. He began to wonder how Ella and Brielle were.

_I wonder if her sister is anything like these guys._ Ben thought to himself, looking up at the princes.

Prince Brikian IV was the oldest, and looked just like the King. He had snow white hair and pale blue skin. His eyes looked exactly like Ella's did, so you could tell that they were related. He was formal and firm in attitude, and seemed as if he were already the king.

Prince Sairian, on the other hand, didn't look anything like his brother or father. He had the same pale blue skin, his hair was a shade darker than that and he also had piercing silver eyes that kept flickering to Ben. He was formal, like his brother, but he also seemed as if he hated the fact that he had to be put in the same room as Ben.

"I think this will do for the evening, men." King Brikian said as he stood, everyone followed.

"I still think that Eirian would have been a better choice when it came to-" Sairian was cut off by his father.

"Mister Tennyson knows what he is doing, my son. Do not question my judgement." The King looked down at his son with a cold glare. "You know that I have assigned Eirian to a role that is right for him."

"Father is right, brother." Prince Brikian nodded in agreement. "He is the perfect person to protect our mother, the Queen."

"I suppose..." The young man sighed.

"Let us go to the dining hall, then." The King smirked down at Ben. "You are in for an interesting time, my friend. This will be the first time that all nine of my children and their spouces, along with their own children will be present with me and my wife at a dinner."

"You have nine children?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The Wintarians are a... productive race." Prince Brikian explained. "Most families have at least twenty children. In the royal family, however, there is I, Sairian, Eirian and Erania, Sofiria, Hallia and Kanian and Kaia."

"You forgot about Ella." Ben stated, listening to the names carefully.

"About that." The King cleared his throat. "With Ellainia not being the Queen's daughter, she is technically illegitamate until I can claim her as mine in a public ceremony, which I can not have done until the war has ended."

"Oh, I see." Ben listened as they walked.

"Father!" A voice called from the end of the hallway. It was a girl in a white gown. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she walked in a furious manner.

"Ah! Hello, my darling Hallia." The King greeted her with a smile.

"I am _not_ happy, father." The Princess said, folding her arms.

"What is it now, my daughter?"

"I was recently acquainted with Ellainia." She spat out Ella's name as if it were venom.

"Darling, give her a chance, she is not used to our-"

"She ridiculed me in front of everyone in the tailor room!" The princess stomped her foot. "I want her burned in order for her to learn a lesson!"

"I am not going to burn Ellainia." Her father glared down at her. "We have discussed this before, Hallia. I am not going to kill everyone that makes you unhappy. Especially one of your sibblings."

_Kill Ella? _The thought made Ben's blood boil. He would _not_ let anyone lay a finger on _his_ Ella.

Wait... Did he just...?

Ben shook his head, shaking the thought from his mind. It had to have been Blitz that was making him think this way. He had never been transformed for so long before.

Azmuth said that the defense mechanism in the Omnitrix would detect the unbearable cold temperatures while on Wintaria, forcing Ben to be transformed into any of the aliens that could take it. The only other one besides Blitz that he could think of that could stand the cold was Big Chill, and he wasn't going to attempt to change until it was hero time.

Once Hallia was done arguing with her father, her attention was turned to Ben.

Never in her life had she seen a man that looked so handsome. She looked at him from head to toe. His snowy hair was perfectly placed on his head and his eyes were something foreign to her. They were like the emralds her father would import from the Earth for her to wear, but they were frozen over. His face was well sculpted, especially his mouth.

Her eyes traveled down his body, which was dressed in odd clothing. It looked like some sort of foreign battle suit. She didn't care, though. He looked perfect either way.

"Hello." Hallia giggled and made her way to Ben. "I am Princess Hallia, you may admire me now."

"Sorry?" Ben looked at her, confused. _Admire? Her? What?_

"Hallia, this is Benjamin Tennyson." Prince Brikian intoduced Ben to his sister.

"He's Ellainia's betrothed." Sairian stated, causing Ben's eyes to widen and a slight blush to creep up on his cheeks.

"Surely you can do better." Hallia smirked. "She's not much, and from what I've seen, you are."

Ben frowned at the Princess. Even if he really wasn't Ella's "betrothed", he still didn't like the way her sister was talking about her.

"Now, now, Hallia." Her father looked down at her. "You know the custom of our race, and I assume you have already met Ella's child."

"_Child_?" Hallia whined. "So it has been consimated. And I was hoping to steal him for my own... I knew she was a tury."

"Hallia." The King glared down at his daughter.

"Sorry, father." She grumbled in response.

"How old is Ellainia, again?" Prince Brikian asked Ben as they entered the dining hall.

"She's fifteen." Ben answered.

"What about your child?" He questioned, interested in knowing about his lost family.

"Brielle is two."

"No, please, Miss Brielle!" A feminine voice called from the hallway.

"Speak of the devil." Ben chuckled.

As the woman yelled out, Brielle came running in the dining hall right to Ben as soon as she spotted him She was trying to get away from the nursemaid, who had been chasing her with a handkerchieif. She jumped into his arms and clutched on to him tight.

Ben was caught by surprise. Bri didn't even look like herself.

Somehow, the nursemaid had managed to braid the two year old's hair and dress her in a light blue gown. There was also a crystal tiara clipped to her head.

"I am so sorry, sir." The nursemaid apologized and bowed to both Ben and Prince Brikian.

"It's fine." Ben replied. "She's quite the escape artist."

"She's an unusual child, that is for sure." Prince Sairian stated, looking at the child in Ben's lap. "I've never seen hair or skin colored like that before."

"She is only one quarter Wintarian." King Brikian said. "Her blood doesn't run as strong as ours does."

"But Sir Ben is full Wintarian." Sairian looked at his father in shock. "How is that possible?"

"Ellainia is half Wintarian." The King explained. "While Mister Tennyson is human."

"Is this true?" Hallia looked at Ben, disgusted. "Are you really one of _them_?"

"Technically, I'm one of everyone." Ben answered. "I hold the Omnitrix, after all."

"You mean that the rumors are true?" Prince Brikian looked at Ben in amazement. "The hero, Ben 10, is you?"

"I guess you can say that." Ben smirked up at him. "But I honestly do prefer to be called Ben."

"Ben Ben Ben Ben." Brielle giggled.

"No, Bri." Ben laughed nervously. "Father. Daddy. Dada." He tried to get Brielle to play along.

"Is icky!" Brielle said, making a face. Something that Ella must have taught her.

"That is true." A voice said in the entry way. "Ben hasn't had a decent bath in a while."

Everyone looked up and saw a slender Wintarian girl walking into the room.

Ben's mouth fell to the floor. He had seen Ella in Wintarian wear only one time when they were at the Plumber's HQ, but he had never seen her look like she did in that moment.

Her snow white hair fell in ringlets at her shoulders, and a crystal tiara that was identical to Brielle's was neatly placed on her head. Ben let his eyes drift down and lock with hers before he continued.

The gown that she had on her slender body looked as if it were made of opal. Each time that she would move, many colors would appear on the dress and fade back to white. It flowed down to her ankles, leaving a slit for her long legs.

Ben was so entranced, that he didn't notice that the dining hall was now full.

"Now that everyone has arrived." The King said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let us feast!"


End file.
